workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Spoiler: Character Powers
Material: Synthetic Vibranium which is like normal Vibranium, but less by about twenty-percent. Can absorb magic and other forms of energy to increase durability, or drain power from it to enhance the suits technomantic functions. The synthetic Vabranium in the suit makes the wearer completely bullet proof and nigh-indestructible. Despite being made of a thick resistant metal, the suit doesn't inhibit the wearer's mobility in the slightest. Due to the synthetic Vibranium absorbing and redirecting force, the user becomes physically superhuman, enough to outmaneuver and vault over moving cars, and send humans flying with attacks, as well as overpowering the likes of Winter Soldier. The gloves have synthetic vibranium-laced knuckles built in, while the toes are also laced with synthetic vibranium, both of these are meant to enhance strike attacks. *Sensors and Heads-Up Display: The suit includes a wide array of sensors that can see into various parts of the electromagnetic spectrum (including infrared and X-Ray), detect explosive blasts, radio waves, scan injured people to determine their injuries, and detect plasma levels in blood. They even enabled him to perceive the movements of the speedsters like Blur, and eventually tag them with a webline. The lenses also have a heads-up display that can display useful information, such as building blueprints. *Communication System: The suit has a built-in communication system, enabling phone and video-chat communication. He was only able to communicate during the Clash of the Avengers by Bluetooth speakers, not with the actual suit. This new suit provides Peter with advantages he never had before in other costumes, such as radio transmission scanners and receivers, multiple biological sensors for himself and others (such as EKG readings, pulse rates, etc.), multiple vision settings, and limited gliding capabilities. If Peter ever felt that he would like a change of pace in his appearance, Percy also built in a feature for the costume to change its appearance at Peter's will. This was an ideal feature for Peter because he never had to worry about trying to hide his suit in public. This is enabled by a miniscule Extremis injection. The suit can expand/contract at will so that Peter can exit it. The suit has multiple trackers and fail-safes in it so that Peter can be tracked and cannot use it against it's creator. Offensive Powers *Upgraded Web-Shooters: This suit is able to store multiple variants of web-cartridges, that can be switched easily, using voice commands. The web-shooters fire from the forearms instead of the wrists. These include a stronger version of the standard web-fluid which was able to even block Iron Man's repulsor beams (though the webs were scattered afterwards) and are flameproof. **Concrete Webbing/Quick-Drying Web Cement: Much stronger than his regular webs, these can hold up a falling skyscraper and stop the Hulk. **Taser Web: An option in the basic webbing that allows for an electric current to flow through the webbing and neutralize the target. **Splitter Web: Several web lines attaching to several targets at the same time. **Rapid Fire: A series of smaller web projectiles fired at a constant, high-velocity pace. **Spider-Tracers: This version of the web-shooters demonstrates the ability to launch small GPS trackers, which Peter can track via his suit's systems. *Energy Absorption: Primarily absorbs ambient magic for the function of doubling the users base strength in the suit, but can absorb one nuclear blast at ground zero and rapidly vent the energy to more tolerable levels. *Brain Control Override: The suit can release an electric attack that overloads the nervous system of anyone who touches the armor, leaving them completely unable to control their motor functions for an unspecified, yet extremely long amount of time. Can be remotely accessed to have block lists. *Temperature Control: The suit is able to shift its temperate low enough to not give off a heat signature as well as increase its temperature to use offensively when punching an enemy through microfibers that radiate heat on impact. **Heater: The suit has an inbuilt heating system to keep Spider-Man warm. The heater was powerful enough to instantly dry up the suit if it was soaked in water. *Enhanced Strength: The suit enhances Spider-Man's strength by an impressive amount, enough to lift 200 tons without enhancing it's capabilities further. Can easily enhance strength to lift 300 tons, up to 500 tons for 15 minutes. Defensive Powers *Enhanced durability: Can withstand full strength blows from Hercules himself, and easily withstand tank and similar leveled weaponry. *Enhanced Energy Durability: The armor provides durability against a wide range of energy attacks, such as heat from both the Human Torch's flames and free-falling friction (albeit temporarily), weapons made from Darkforce energy, Hyperion's atomic vision lasers, being frozen in Iceman's ice, and sonic attacks that were able to damage buildings. *Stealth/Camouflage Capabilities: The suit's spider symbol is a button that can also be used to darken the colors of the suit, which helps in concealing Spider-Man's identity. Through the use of a modified version of a built in software on its left forearm, the suit is capable of instantaneous hologram projection and transforming its appearance into other clothing, such as a business suit, if needed. It has multiple stealth modes, though only one has been seen so far. transforming its appearance into other clothing, such as a business suit, if needed. *Tech-based psychic shielding.